mucfandomcom-20200215-history
We've Been Through Worse
This is the first level and training level. Walkthrough Lieutenant Colonel Salmon sends the squad to take over the docks and protect a M1 Abrams from anti-tank crews. They make down to the docks and clear it of Infantry. Then the M1 Abrams starts to make its pass from the docks but it just survived a PF-98, so the squad decides to go after the anti-tank crews. They manage to fight them off but the M1 Abrams is destroyed by a T-96G. Spears then tells his squad that he is going to plant charges on it. So he goes over and plants a charge on it destroying but two come and he does the same thing. They then capture three Chinese men. Transcript (Level starts off with Bombardier Kelly talking to a replacement. Move able camera cut scene.) *Bdr. Kelly: Sergeant, when are we going to move out. *Sgt. Johnson: Until, Leftenant Colonel Salmon gets the objectives in order. *Sgt. Castillo: It's hell out there guys, MiGs and Harbins are not letting troops get to the docks. *Sgt. Johnson: Well they're not just going to role over and give up. (Salmon puts the radio down.) *Sgt. Spears: Heads up. (Salmon walks up to them.) *Lt Col. Salmon: Okay listen up, the docks have been taking over by the Chinese and HQ is sending us to clear it out. Also an Abrams needs to be protected, it's staying in its position until we get there. Spears and Johnson go down that hill with your squad give them some help. Kelly there's a L118 Light Gun up ahead, go use it and keep those flyboys away from the docks. *Bdr. Kelly: Yessir. *Lt Col. Salmon: Okay what are you waiting for, Chinese New Years Eve. Move out. (They head down the hill fighting off the forces. Kelly goes up the road to get to the artillery gun.) *Captain Windsor: Spears, this is Windsor. Give me a sitrep, over. *Sgt. Spears: We're making progress to the docks. We just go few more miles to go, over. *Captain Windsor: Copy that, Windsor Out. (They then move down to Docks and they start clear it.) *Sgt. Johnson: Let's get this over with people. (They fight on the docks.) *Sgt. Spears: Don't let up! (They keep fighting.) *Bdr. Kelly: Heads' up. (Kelly fires at the aircrafts. Two aircrafts are destroyed and crash into the docks.) *Sgt. Johnson: Nice work, Kelly! (They finish off the last of the Chinese forces.) *Ultrasound: This is Ultrasound M1 Abrams, we're ready to roll over. *Sgt. Spears: Copy that, over. (They come out of the house and start to move down the docks.) *Sgt. Johnson: Cover the tank! (A missile hits the tank.) *Ultrasound: PF-98! *Sgt. Spears: We have to take them out! (They start taking out the Anti-Tank Crew.) *Sgt. Spears: There's more! (They continue to defend the tank. Tank Defence theme same as Endrun.) *Sgt. Spears: Come on! The tank can't defend against this many rockets! (They continue to fight.) *Sgt. Johnson: Come on! Come on! (They continue to fight off the Anti-Tank crew.) *Lt Col. Salmon (Over radio): Just like old times! (A barrage of Artillery fire hits the rest of the rocket teams.) *Sgt. Spears: Woah! That's how you do it! *Captain Windsor: Oh yeah! (The tank gets destroyed.) *Captain Windsor: T-96G! *Sgt. Spears: Cover me, I'll plant explosives on it! (He fights to the tank and plants a charge on the tank and gets back.) *Sgt. Spears: It's gonna blow! (It destroys the tank and two more fire at a house.) *Sgt. Johnson: Bloody hell! Wankers! (He goes to plant two more explosive on the tank and then Spears takes cover.) *Sgt. Spears: Get back! (They blow, destroying the last of the tanks.) *Captain Windsor: They're retreating, let's capture some for interrogation. (They go after three retreating Chinese.) *Sgt. Johnson: Jack, non-lethal take down. (He shoots two in the leg. But the other narrowly escapes. Spears then shoots him in the arm.) *Sgt. Spears: We got the package. (Level ends.) Category:Call of Duty: Future Warfare 4 Category:Missions Category:Battles